Pure Romance
by Faramirlover
Summary: Twenty 30 word drabbles about Misaki and Akihiko's relationship. Fluffy and sweet. Rated for a couple of adult references.


**A/N: **Been working on these for a while and only just got round to finishing them. Hope you like them. Twenty 30 word drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjo Romantica. Totally wish I did. Misaki wouldn't be such a whiney so and so all the time. Admit you love being smexed you little brat!

**Rating:** T for mentions of adult activity.

**Pairing: **Akihiko x Misaki.

**Dedication: **For my Gracey pops who I miss very much.

**Pure Romance**

**Oxygen**

Misaki broke the kiss, threw his head back and gasped, pulling air desperately into his lungs. Usagi-san was his personal oxygen and sometimes he forgot to breathe the real thing.

**Outrage**

There was peace in the apartment as Akihiko watched Misaki step into his bedroom then an explosion of angry noise filled the room.

"Usagi-san! Where the hell is my bed?"

**Rip**

Akihiko fought for control as he looked down at a naked Misaki stretched out invitingly on his bed but couldn't stop himself tearing his shirt off with one swift rip.

**Up**

Misaki stretched, fingertips brushing against the mug. Wordlessly he was lifted into the air with a kiss to the back of his neck and he fell even more in love.

**Humour**

Sumi-sempai seemed to find it funny when Usagi-san caught them laughing together but Misaki didn't really enjoy being pounded into six times a night so Usagi could prove a point.

**Acting**

"Put me down!"

"No. I've run out of Misaki."

"I don't care!"

If he'd meant it he would have been left alone but they both knew he was only acting.

**Sheep**

Misaki knew when he'd mentioned the fluffy sheep hat that Usagi-san would probably buy it for him, he didn't realise that he'd buy one for all the teddies as well.

**Closer**

Misaki shuffled uncomfortably, unable to sleep. Usagi- snored lightly, far away on the other side of the bed. Misaki sighed and wriggled tight against the other man, dropping off instantly.

**Beauty**

He loves mornings. Usagi-san is still asleep, hair standing on end, skin blotchy, drooling on the pillow. Misaki can't help thinking he is the most beautiful sight in the world.

**Band**

Misaki looked from the silver band being held out to him to the silver haired man holding it.

"What's this?"

"An engagement ring."

"Ok. But why's it engraved with bears?"

**Extension**

Somehow they're becoming one person, sharing thoughts, sentences and gestures. Misaki can't help but think that there's nobody else in the world he'd rather have as an extension of himself.

**Twelve**

Misaki may be sleepy, but he's acutely aware of Usagi as he slides into bed. Arms wrap around him and he relaxes. Twelve hours is too long to be apart.

**Bid**

He makes a token bid for freedom as Usagi's arm snakes round his waist and pulls him back but they both know that he's dying to snuggle a little longer.

**Tie**

After being tied to the bed by two of them whilst another made an impromptu cock ring, Misaki could never look at a tie in the same way ever again.

**Fly**

When Usagi-san holds him tight, like he's the most precious thing in the world and all Usagi-san could ever possibly need, he feels light enough to soar above the clouds.

**Nobody**

Sometimes Misaki feels like a nobody, talentless, plain and forgettable. At these functions all he wants is to disappear, but when Usagi smiles his way he knows he's somebody's everything.

**Allowance**

There's a plan. A maximum number of kisses and 'love-making sessions' per week, but Usagi uses them up in one day and all Misaki can do is up his allowance.

**Trust**

Jealousy flared as Takahiro lifted his brother. With a jolt Akihiko realised that he wasn't envious of the child taking away Takahiro but of the adoration on the boys face.

**Flowers**

Misaki angrily eyes the roses sat on the coffee table. He snaps and stuffs them in the bin before storming out to buy more. Only he can buy Usagi-san flowers.

**Rain**

Misaki hates rain, the wet clothes and the ruined hair and the runny nose. But when Usagi-san strips him and wraps him in a towel, he quite likes the rain.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Hope you liked them. If you have any requests of suggestions feel free to ask. Please review.


End file.
